


О праздниках

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sirion Havens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Трудно назначить общий праздник в конце Первой эпохи - куда ни укажи, везде уже есть какая-то печальная дата...Рассказ о Гаванях Сириона, где ни разу не упоминается Сильмарил.
Relationships: Idril Celebrindal/Tuor
Kudos: 1





	О праздниках

**О праздниках**

_В некотором смысле посвящается Дню народного единства_

(Первая эпоха)

\- Тебе уже приходилось читать на Квенья, Эльвинг? - спросила Идриль гостью.  
Та только подняла взгляд и покачала головой. Она вообще была немногословной.  
\- Но на слух ты его уже немного знаешь, ведь правда?  
\- Да... госпожа. - И тут же быстро переспросила, - Так верно?  
\- Как слово - да, но лучше - Итариллэ, Идриль - как пожелаешь. Ну что же, значит, читать будете вместе, - а потом ты, Ардамирэ, будешь объяснять все непонятные слова... А если найдется и для тебя непонятное, мы с отцом растолкуем потом - когда-то ведь эти советы закончатся! Ну, садитесь.

Она обняла детей, расположившихся у фолианта с цветными рисованными вставками - эти, первые, изображали еще создание Эа и Арды...  
Что ж, если кому-то упорному посчастливилось донести эту тяжесть из Города, то лучшее ему применение - дать знания детям.  
И дать притом их старшим (да, не только родителям, не всем так повезло) время, когда можно не беспокоиться о младших и поговорить об очередных неотложных делах Дома-у-Сириона...

...или в Доме-у-Сириона. Идриль спускалась по деревянным ступеням вниз(а там, наверху, голос сына: "Эру, у вас его тоже называют так?" - наверное, она снова молча кивнет...), и на нижних обнаружила, что бормочет себе под нос ставшую уже привычной присказку: "Если народ Завесы не тащить из-за Завесы..." Почему? Да хотя бы потому, что они появились здесь раньше беженцев из Города, но просторный дом с залом, подходящим для совета, возвели именно для них с Туором, а не возвели бы - Маблунг, лорд Маблунг, как говорят по привычке гондолинцы, так бы и жил на сосне и проводил советы под сосной, как говорят все они же и некоторые другие Эльдар...

Она почти врезалась в мужа, стоявшего внизу, у поворота коридора. Всего мгновение на движение его рук - остановить-удержать и конечно же обнять (а не за тем ли он тут и стоял?) - и он еще спрашивает ее: "Что ты говоришь?" - но пока договорил, уже догадался, и подмигнув, продолжает: "Он так и будет за Завесой, хотя и нет уже Завесы..."  
Она улыбается и кивает. И тут же - уже чуть отстраняется:  
\- Ну что же, пойдем... к нашим советам? Думаю, тебя послушают - особенно если посланцы Балара сочтут все разумным...  
\- А у тебя сегодня нет ничего смертельно важного, так что..  
\- Смертельного - да, только жизненное!  
И они расходятся в разные концы коридора. Сегодня будет не один городской совет, а два: Туор, часть дориатцев и вестники от Кирдана будут говорить о строящихся кораблях и причалах прямо на месте. А ей достались все "сухопутные" вопросы...

...в этот раз, в самом деле, исключительно мирные: новая улица и амбар на ней, новая кузня и что в ней уже сделали, а значит, могут предложить другим жителям; еще - кто из новопришедших готов поступить в разведчики и дозорные, а один старик родом из Хитлума хочет обучать людских детей грамоте - да и взрослых может, словом, пусть приходят любые желающие...  
А последний вопрос был и вовсе - о празднике. Впрочем, на взнляд Идриль он не становился от того менее серьезным.  
Об этом она и говорила собравшимся: мы уже некоторое время живем здесь, пусть недолго, но совершенно точно вместе, и никак иначе нам не выжить, сколько бы времени у нас не оказалось в запасе. И какими бы разными ни были собравшиеся в устье Сириона народы - точнее, то, что от них осталось. а значит, как во всяком городе... во всяком _жилом месте_, откуда собрались все мы, здесь может быть общий праздник.  
На это, конечно, возражать не стали, и поговорили еще о том, что времена - уже или еще, но именно сейчас - мирные, и это тем более повод для радости...  
Дело, казалось бы, за малым - какой же праздник?  
Вот тут-то и оказалось, что вопрос о том, по какому поводу налить чаши и запеть песни, совершенно не прост.

\- Середина Лета - хороший, светлый праздник, - предложил кто-то из дев Дориата.

\- Только не Середина Лета! - возразили "свои", из гондолинцев. А к ним присоединился нарготрондец (он прибыл с посланцами Кирдана, но кораблями не интересовался и потом был на этом совете) и кто-то из хитлумских беженцев. Эти неплохо помнили Дагор Нирнаэт.

Впрочем, Хитлум, отринув одно предложение, не остался внакладе, предложив свое: - Пусть будет совсем наоборот, зима, костер и все прочие огни начала года...

\- Вот только не начало года, - мрачно сказали теперь уже дориатцы.

Пострадавшие от лета и зимы невесело признали законное право друг друга, сказав еще о том, что эти дни он без сомнения помнят и отмечают, только уже совсем иначе, чем раньше...

\- У нас тоже в самые темные дни года поминают мертвых - отозвался из угла нолдо из недавно пришедших. Да притом издалека - из былых земель сыновей Феанора.

\- Это после похода на Дориат? - недружелюбно переспросили его со стороны Дориатцев.  
Идриль приготовилась гасить назревающую ссору, но пришелец неплохо справился сам, покачал головой и не думая сердиться или защищаться, ответил:

\- После Битвы Слёз. Тогда к зиме стало наконец более-менее понятно, кто жив, кто мертв и где можно остановиться, чтобы вспомнить...

Тут возражать как-то не пожелал никто, мало того, судя по прошедших по кругу фразам, мысль эта много кому показалась разумным, и такой обычай вполне может и стать здесь общим... только вот снова - не праздником.

Идриль посмотрела на Маблунга - он, как и она, слушал. И размышлял. Но пока только произнес в итоге задумчиво:  
\- А ведь люди Халет тоже говорили мне что-то про конец года и поминание мертвых...

\- Да нет, господин, ты, думаю, когда вел их из битвы, не точно запомнил, - с готовностью отозвалась одна из "лесных", - не конец года, хотя близко, конец осени, и - не знаю уж, велика ли вам, Бессмертным разница, но не мертвых, а наших предков... Да ты приходи, мы расскажем, что остальных-то задерживать разговором!

Да уж, конец осени - время темное и по погоде не самое дружелюбное, но что, если немного раньше? Тут уж Идриль сама напомнила собравшимся - все-таки все, даже кочевые Синдар, помнят о времени сбора плодов...  
Но оказалось, что помнят, увы, не только о плодах!

\- Позволю себе напомнить, - снова заговорил нарготрондец.  
Идриль печально кивнула ему (а заодно и себе - да, увы, все города Эльдар пали в разное время!)). Но оказалось, что он все равно готов продолжить:  
\- ...позволю напомнить, что еще в Валиноре праздник сбора плодов омрачился событиями весьма скорбными, и это если не говорить о последующих годах...

Да, тут и Идриль не могла пожаловаться на память, - а заодно припомнила, что помимо самого падения Нарготронда, осенью ушел из города - осенью же погиб - Финдарато, осенью, говорят, пришли в Дориат вести о второй и последней смерти Лютиен и Берена, - и что-то еще, да, кажется и у Людей Белерианда было что-то печальное, произошедшее по осени... Или ей просто уже везде видятся и вспоминаются исключительно печальные события?  
И судя по репликам вокруг - не только ей...

\- Госпожа Идриль, - высокий и несколько нескладный юноша, до сих пор сидевший спиной к собравшимся и читавший при свете свечи, поднялся и обернулся.  
(Вообще-то Дирхаваль не то чтобы участвовал в совете, он просто попросил позволения не уходить и продолжать читать дориатскую рукопись Анналов, принесенную по просьбе Идриль сюда).  
\- ...я прошу прощения, но я даже попытался проверить сейчас, - он указал на свиток перед собой, - совершилось ли какое-нибудь печальное событие весной?

Зал снова негромко, а затем громче загудел репликами во всех углах, перераставшими иногда в разговоры...  
... и чем дальше шли эти разговоры, сливавшиеся потихоньку в общий, тем яснее становилось: удивительно, но, похоже, такого не было!  
Наоборот, к весне или начиналось что-то хорошее, или хотя бы шло на убыль плохое.  
Кажется, никакой великой и печальной для Нолдор битвы...  
(- Да кто же весной воюет, реки не дотаяли, грязь не высохла! - со знанием дела возразил старый Андвир. Этот в самом деле воевал много и долго - правда, за кого, сказать трудно, если только так: за себя и своих против чужих.)  
Весной оказались дни, когда Нолдор пришли через Льды в Белерианд, весной вернулись в Дориат - что с Севера, что их Чертогов Мертвых - Берен и Лютиен, и даже Дагор Браголлах к весне пошла на убыль, и из непрерывного боя получились часто возобновлявшиеся, но все же отделенные друг от друга стычки.  
Кажется, удивление по этому поводу тоже разделяли многие. Вон и один из "своих" (тех, кто для Идриль был "молодежью" и не помнил ничего раньше Города) не удержался и спросил на старательном Синдарине бретильцев:  
\- Что же, и вы по весне ничего не вспоминаете... такого?

\- По весне-то? - отвечал ему парень (по виду - ровесник, а значит, в десять раз, если не больше, младший, и кажется, в родне есть беоринги), - да мы по весне такое... ты заходи, покажем! Еще и друхов из леса позовем, у них и каменные болваны запляшут!..

\- Ну так что же? - Идриль оглядела собравшихся, уже понемногу притихших, и переспросила, - так значит, весна?  
И отблеск этой весны показался очень отчетливым и сейчас, в первые дни осени.  
\- А какой это будет праздник?

И уверенный голос откуда-то из-за спины ответил ей, пока другие задумались:  
\- Пусть будет Новый год?

\- Новый год? Весной? - она развернулась и увидела в дверях Туора.

За ним маячили мореходы Кирдана - должно быть, что-то из их вопросов потребует всеобщего обсуждения, но это будет чуть позже.

\- Аннаэль всегда говорил мне: у вас не так, и день в самом деле прибывает, но мы еще раньше, до света, примечали время по первым цветам, оно будет вернее...  
И, войдя в зал, уверенно спросил собравшихся:  
\- Я думаю, никто не возразит?

И по прокатившемуся негромкому гулу, из которого конечно же, выпало и имя Лютиен (да, да, первые цветы эланора рацвели при ее рождении!) стало ясно - никто.

...И даже они осмелились продолжить путь из края Ив сюда, к устью Сириона - именно весной, а народ Дориата, может, и вышел к берегу раньше, но осознать себя живыми и живущими здесь - этой ей приходилось слышать и раньше - удалось им не раньше прихода весны...

Только бы, - подумалось ей, - никакой великой и печальной для всех них битвы не произошло (здесь, где же еще?) еще и по весне...  
Впрочем, несмотря на все очевидности, Идриль не покидала уверенность, не основанная ни на одной из них - что ей не придется увидеть падение ЕЩЕ И ЭТОГО ГОРОДА, о каком бы времени года ни шла речь... Может быть, это просто-напросто эстель?

Но чем бы она ни была, что же - пусть это будет весна.

*

(Третья эпоха)

Элронд осторожно заглянул из коридора в библиотеку.  
Картина, которую он видит не первый... и наверняка не последний раз, хотя действующие лица снова иные.  
Двое вождей дунедайн - былой, уже передавший полномочия сыну, - и будущий, сын этого сына. Один доживает, другой начинает свою жизнь безопасности Ривенделла. И - что так естественно - один учит другого.

\- Итак, и люди, и эльфы Западных земель, и даже, как я знаю, Полурослики считают начало года от весны...  
\- А почему? - вскидывается от рукописи "Исчисления лет" мальчик.  
\- Это идет еще от незапамятных времен...

\- Не таких уж, пожалуй, незапамятных, - Элронд вошел в зал и подошел к столу. - Когда я, Архаэль, был как ты, мать говорила мне, что этот праздник, конечно, старше меня, но ненамного, и ее - точно не старше...

\- Ну вот это и называется "с незапамятных времен", внук! Но он-то - да, он ничего не запамятовал, ты к нему зайди потом, послушаешь, - а сейчас мы все-таки займемся длиной месяцев...

1:57 22.11.2019

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Дом-у-Сириона: Сириомбар - одно из названий Гаваней, изловлено в 5 томе (кажется, в приложениях).


End file.
